Pokemon d20 (3.5e Sourcebook)/The Pokemaster
Pokemaster Class Abilities: Charisma determines how many Pokémon a Pokémaster can control. A Pokémaster is also somewhat dependent upon ranged combat, which is highly influenced by Dexterity. Most Pokémaster class skills (see below) are based on Charisma, Intelligence, or Dexterity. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d6 Class Skills: The Pokémaster’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: (Cha), (Con), (Int), (Cha), (Cha), (Wis), (Cha), (Int), (Cha), (Wis), (Dex), (Dex), (special), (Wis). Skill Points per level: Skill Points::4 + Int Modifier. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Pokémasters are proficient with all simple weapons, nets, bolas, Orcish Shotputs, Halfling Skiprocks, harpoons, shuriken, and whips. Pokémasters are proficient with light armor, but not with shields. Pokémasters are proficient with dealing nonlethal damage with any bludgeoning damage with which they are already proficient (thus, they do not suffer a -4 to-hit penalty when attempting to inflict nonlethal damage with any bludgeoning weapon they are proficient with). : Even though Pokémasters do not gain spells per day or have spell levels, Pokémasters have many caster level dependent abilities. A Pokémaster gains a Pokémaster caster level for every Pokémaster level. If a Pokémaster gains a Prestige Class which adds to Caster levels, she may choose to raise Pokémaster caster levels instead of other caster levels. Pokémon: A Pokémon is any Aberration, Animal, Dragon, Elemental, Magical Beast, Ooze, Outsider, Plant, or Vermin which advances by "Hit Dice" rather than "By Character Class." Creatures which can advance by hit dice or character class – like Beholders – are Pokémon even if they have character class levels. Deity-level creatures, including unique dragon types and unique arch-fiends, are not Pokémon regardless of creature type. A Pokémaster can use Wild Empathy, if they have it, on any Pokémon as a normal Diplomacy attempt to influence NPC attitudes – regardless of whether or not the Pokémaster shares a language with the Pokémon or the intelligence of the Pokémon. Pokéballs and Pokémon: When a Pokémon is caught with a Pokéball (see Craft Pokéball below) it is shrunk down and placed in stasis like with Gloves of Storing. While in a Pokéball, Pokémon do not need to eat, sleep, breathe, etc. A Pokémon can be returned to its Pokéball or removed from its Pokéball as a standard action by the Pokémaster which owns it within a range of 25 feet + 5 feet per two caster levels. If a Pokéball with a Pokémon in it is traded, given, or sold to another person, ownership of the Pokémon is also transferred. A Pokémon heals rapidly while within its Pokéball. Regular damage is converted to nonlethal damage at the rate that nonlethal damage normally heals for the creature. Nonlethal damage heals at the normal rate while in its Pokéball. (Ex): A Pokémaster can have a number of owned Pokémon in Pokéballs equal to her Charisma Modifier be "Controlled." A Controlled Pokémon behaves like a summoned monster when released from its Pokéball, and is essentially under the control of the Pokémaster. A Pokémaster cannot control a Pokémon whose Challenge Rating is equal to or greater than the Pokémaster’s Caster Level. See the rubric for increasing challenge rating based on extra hit dice or class levels in the Monster Manual to determine if the Pokémon is Controllable. An uncontrolled Pokémon will act as it sees fit, possibly going on a rampage, running away, or simply sleeping until it is returned to its Pokéball. Furthermore, Dragon type Pokémon are harder to control than other Pokémon, and use twice their CR or their own CR + 4, whichever is less, to determine whether they will obey their Pokémaster. A Controlled Pokémon cannot use any Summoning ability to summon uncontrolled Pokémon. More than one Controlled Pokémon can be out of their balls at any one time, but only the first one released behaves like a summoned monster – any subsequent released Pokémon will act normally, usually standing around and watching events transpire, or sleeping (extreme events can cause them to take direct action at DM’s option). Increases to Charisma only affect the number of Pokémon which can be Controlled if the increase would affect spells per day for a Charisma-based spellcaster. As such, effects like Eagle's Splendor do not increase the number of Controllable Pokémon, but a Cloak of Charisma would. Once a Pokémaster has reached the limit of the number of Pokémon which can be Controlled, the Pokémaster cannot Control any more until one or more of the Controlled Pokémon are released from Control or killed. Releasing a Pokémon from Control takes about 10 minutes. Control can be reasserted, but only if the Pokémaster has the ability to Control that many Pokémon. Losing Pokémon: A Pokémaster can, at any time, release their Pokémon into the wild. This is a process that takes about 10 minutes during which the Pokémaster says her goodbyes to the Pokémon. The Pokémon is then free to do whatever it wishes. Its current intelligence, alignment, and abilities do not change from what they were prior to this release. The Pokémon’s Pokéball is destroyed in the process, and is no longer attuned to that Pokémon. Pokémon who were treated especially well or poorly by their Pokémaster will not forget that treatment and may, at the DM’s discretion, act accordingly either immediately or at some time in the future. Death and Pokémon: Sometimes Pokémon die. This causes a great loss to the Pokémaster, both emotionally and spiritually. A Pokémaster whose Controlled Pokémon dies immediately loses 200 XP times the CR of the Pokémon (zero XP for Pokémon below CR 1). A Pokémon can make a Will save (DC 15) to halve the XP loss. XP lost in this way are recovered if the Pokémon is raised from the dead by any means (usually raise dead or resurrection). The XP is recovered if the Pokémon is Reincarnated, but the new body breaks the Pokémaster to Pokémon link and the Pokémon is no longer controlled, and may no longer be a Pokémon (depending on its new type). (Ex): A Pokémaster can Train or Evolve their Pokémon with their Handle Animal skill. As an extraordinary ability, a Pokémaster need not choose specific animals as Trainable and can use Handle Animal on any Pokémon. Training a Pokémon takes 8 hours and has a DC of 15 + Pokémon's new CR. The effects available from Training Pokémon are based on the number of Ranks in Handle Animal the Pokémaster has: * 3 ranks – Learn Trick: This is just like teaching to an animal companion (see DMG page 46). Note that some Pokémon are intelligent enough so that they are able to perform “tricks” without being specifically taught – and all Pokémon are able to learn at least 4 tricks even if their intelligence would not normally be high enough. * 6 ranks – Grow Pokémon: This causes the Pokémon to advance 1 Hit Die, if it would not cause the Pokémon to exceed its advancement limit. This may cause the creature to grow in size category, see the monster description. This may also cause the Pokémon to become uncontrolled, if this raises its CR to past the maximum CR the Pokémaster can control. You select what skills, if any, a Pokémon gains for its level, and if this advancement would cause a Pokémon to gain a feat you may select the feat. * 9 ranks – Evolve Pokémon: This causes the Pokémon to evolve to a more advanced form. The Pokémon gains a template of your choice. Note that this may cause the Pokémon to become uncontrolled if this raises the CR to past the maximum CR the Pokémaster can control. The Pokémon remains a Pokémon even if its type changes to a type which is not normally a Pokémon. Pokémon who become Dragons in this way are not harder to control than natural dragons are. You select what skills, if any, a Pokémon gains with its template, and if this would cause a Pokémon to gain one or more feats you may select the feat(s). At the DM’s option, a Pokémon may be evolved into a similar but more powerful form that is normally represented by a separate entry. For example, a DM might allow a Pokémaster to evolve her Red Slaad into a Green Slaad, or a Fiendish Horse into a Nightmare. * 12 ranks – Inspire Pokémon: You may be an especially kind or cruel master to your Pokémon, giving it a permanent +2 Sacred or Profane bonus to any statistic. You may only give this bonus once to each Pokémon, and you cannot give different bonuses (Sacred or Profane) to different Pokémon. A Pokémaster can advance their Pokémon without altering their appearance, with more difficulty. The Pokémon gains all the abilities of the new form, but it does not change in size or show any obvious effects of the transformation. The DC for a "silent" transformation is 20 + the Pokémon’s new CR. (Ex): A Pokémaster character can identify any Pokémon with a Knowledge (Arcana) or Survival check, regardless of the creature type of the Pokémon. A Pokémaster could, for example, call upon knowledge of a Beholder with the Survival skill as if she had an equal facility with Knowledge (Dungeoneering). (Sp): A 2nd level Pokémaster can craft Pokéballs. A Pokéball costs 100 GP and 8 XP to make. It costs 200 GP to buy one from a Pokécenter. A Pokéball acts as a thrown weapon, which is used as a ranged touch attack with a range increment of 15'. Using a Pokéball is considered to be using a spell like ability. If a Pokéball thrown by a Pokémaster hits a Pokémon it inflicts 1 point of subdual damage per caster level. If the Pokémon is unconscious after being hit by the Pokéball it is sucked into the Pokéball and now belongs to the Pokémaster who threw the Pokéball - the Pokéball is now sitting in a square formerly occupied by the captured Pokémon. If a Pokéball hits a Pokémon it is attuned to that Pokémon and cannot be used on any other Pokémon - ever. (Su): Starting at 2nd level, a Pokémaster may attempt to accelerate the healing of a Pokémon in its Pokéball. By spending a full-round action, a Pokémaster can attempt a Heal Check (DC 15) to either convert all regular damage suffered by the Pokémon into nonlethal damage, or to confer the benefits of 1 day of rest to the Pokémon (2 Hit Points per hit die, 1 day worth of repaired Ability damage, the recovery of any limited uses/day abilities, and the healing of all nonlethal damage). This ability may be used on each Pokémon 3 plus the Pokémaster's Wisdom bonus, if positive, times per day. (Ex): At 3rd level, a Pokémaster can choose a subtype which is her specialty. A Pokémaster gains a +1 bonus on all Bluff, Animal Empathy, Handle Animal, Knowledge, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills on or about such creatures for every 3 caster levels she has. A Pokémaster can choose a second Subtype to be equally proficient with at 12th level, and a third at 18th. A Pokémaster can Control one extra Pokémon which must be of a subtype that she specializes in. Subtypes include: [Air], [Aquatic], [Chaotic], [Cold], [Earth], [Electricity], [Evil], [Fire], [Good], [Lawful], [Reptilian], and [Water]. (Ex): At 4th level and above, a Pokémaster’s Pokémon become more intelligent and aware. After the Pokémaster has owned her Pokémon for at least 1 week, its intelligence changes to the Pokémaster's ranks in Handle Animal if that is more than its normal intelligence. :In addition, a Pokémaster can make her Pokémon gradually see things her way – a Pokémon’s alignment shifts one degree towards the Pokémaster’s each week if she can succeed in an Animal Empathy check at a DC of (10 + the Pokémon’s CR). The DM decides whether it moves Law/Chaos or Good/Evil first depending upon circumstances. So if a Lawful Good Pokémaster captured an Imp (a Lawful Evil Pokémon), the Imp could become Lawful Neutral after one week, and could be Lawful Good after 2 weeks. Pokémon subtypes are unaffected, so an Evil Pokémon such as an Erinyes would stay subtype Evil even if it subsequently became of Good alignment. : Upon reaching 4th level, the Pokémaster is able to control two Pokémon out of their balls simultaneously, even in battle. This ability only functions so long as both Pokémon are more than 2 CR less than the Pokémaster's caster level. For example, a 5th level Pokémaster could command a single CR 4 Pokémon in battle or two CR 2 Pokémon, but could not command a CR 1 Pokémon and a CR 3 Pokémon simultaneously. (Ex) At fifth level a Pokémaster has tongues – always on, which only affects Pokémon. Even though a Gorgon’s speech still sounds like “gorgongorgongorgongorgon” it is perfectly intelligible to the Pokémaster. Further, the Pokémaster’s speech is understandable by Pokémon even if they do not normally have a language – even Oozes and other Pokémon not normally capable of communicating at all. (Su): At 6th level, a Pokémaster can craft a Greatball, which is a more powerful form of Pokéball. It behaves just like a Pokéball except that it costs 1000 Gold and 80 experience points to craft and inflicts 1d4 nonlethal damage per caster level. (Ex): At 7th level, you can choose a single creature type to gain the same skill bonuses as your subtype specialization. You are not limited to normal Pokémon types. You may choose a second type to Specialize in at 14th level, and a third at 19th. You may have an additional controlled Pokémon, which must be of a type you are specialized in. Type and Subtype Specialization bonuses are cumulative. (Ex): At 8th level, a Pokémaster can choose to change which Pokémon she controls, up to her regular limit of controlled Pokémon. All newly controlled Pokémon must be in Pokéballs possessed and owned by the Pokémaster. Transfer Control is a full-round action. (Sp): A Pokémaster can, at 9th level, use heal as a Spell-like ability a number of times a day equal to her Wisdom modifier, with a minimum of once a day. A Pokémaster can only Heal Pokémon she controls, but can heal them whether they are in their Pokéballs or not. (Sp): At 10th level, a Pokémaster can craft an Ultraball. An Ultraball is a much more powerful form of Pokéball. It costs 5000 GP and 400 experience points to make. When used, it inflicts 1d8 points of nonlethal damage per caster level. (Sp): Starting at 11th level, as a move action, a Pokémaster can send a Pokéball with a Pokémon in it to a completely safe extradimensional space. A Pokéball must be within Close range (25 feet + 5 feet per 2 caster levels) to be stored. Store Pokémon cannot be combined with a normal move. Store Pokémon is a spell-like ability. (Sp): Starting at 11th level, as a full-round action, a Pokémaster can transport a Stored Pokéball from her extradimensional space to her hand. (Sp): At 15th level, a Pokémaster can craft a Masterball. A Masterball is the ultimate expression of the Pokémon Hunter – it costs a hefty 10000 GP and 800 XP to manufacture and subdues the first Pokémon it hits if that Pokémon does not have more than 2 hit dice for every caster level of the Pokémaster who threw it. If a Pokémon is too strong to be captured automatically it may yet succumb as it still suffers 1d12 nonlethal damage per caster level. (Sp): At 17th level, a Pokémaster can use Recall Pokémon as a free action. (Ex): The Pokémaster chooses one subtype that she is already specialized in to Master. All her Ultraballs function like Masterballs against Pokémon of that subtype, there is no limit to the CR of Pokémon of that subtype that she can control – and she can control one extra Pokémon of that subtype, in addition to her bonus controlled Pokémon from type and subtype specialization. Pokémasters and Multiclassing: Pokémasters rarely multiclass, however, if they multiclass into another spellcasting class and have access to domains, the Spellcaster levels stack for purposes of controlling Pokémon of a type or subtype sharing one of those domains. So, a Pokémaster 6/Cleric 5 with the domains of Evil and Fire would control Pokémon as Caster level 6, but would control Evil or Fire Pokémon as a Caster Level 11 Pokémaster. Pokémasters and Starting Equipment/Ages: A Pokémaster begins play with a CR 1/2 Pokémon of her choice. Common choices include Stirges and Celestial Badgers. A Pokémaster also begins play with an empty Pokéball and 3d4 x 5 gold pieces worth of equipment. In campaigns with regional or Clan specific starting equipment, a Pokémaster’s starting Pokéballs is in addition to her regional or clan specific equipment. Pokémasters often begin their adventuring lives earlier than other classes. When determining starting age at 1st level, a Pokémaster begins as a Sorcerer/Barbarian and her player may elect to simply not roll the die at all and start at the youngest possible age for her race. See page 93 of the Player's Handbook. Adventures: The life of a Pokémaster naturally leads itself to adventure. Most Pokémasters spend at least some of their time exploring in order to find and capture new Pokémon and hone their skills. Pokémasters and Alignment: Most Pokémasters have an extreme alignment; although many are kindly masters, others are vicious and cruel to their Pokémon. Pokémasters tend to shy away from neutrality as their constant battles of will with Pokémon generally make them quite accustomed to choosing sides. Religion: Pokémasters have no special ties to particular deities. However, powerful Pokémasters have significant dealings with the outer planes – and many become Clerics. Gods of Elemental or Alignment domains are frequent choices – as are Gods of the Plant or Animal domains. Background: Most Pokémasters dedicate their lives to training Pokémon very early in life. Pokémasters generally come from single-parent homes or are orphans. Many Pokémasters learn their skills because they love Pokémon or are simply competitive, while others see Pokémon as a relatively easy path to power and dominate their Pokémon in order to fuel their lusts for eternal acquisition. Such Pokémasters may turn to theft or extortion to attempt to steal the Pokémon of other Pokémasters. Races: Pokémasters are usually Human, although there is a sizable number of Halfling Pokémasters as well. Pokémasters are usually not well thought of in Elven communities, and many turn to the road. In the depths of the Dwarven mountain halls Pokémasters are seen as a valuable method of removing dangerous Pokémon from the caverns but are also frequently shunned if they are seen training their Pokémon. Gnomes are more likely to be scholars of Pokémon than to attempt to capture any themselves. Amongst the savage humanoids Pokémasters are usually laughed at and scorned until they can capture something large enough to frighten compliance out of others. Other Classes: Pokémasters do not make good front-line fighters, although their short range thrown weapons can be devastating. They frequently need Fighting characters to soften up powerful Pokémon for capture as well as to distract powerful Pokémon long enough for a Pokémaster to capture it. Sometimes a Pokémaster will be attacked by creatures or adversity that are not Pokémon; in such cases the abilities of Wizards and Sorcerers are invaluable. A Pokémaster’s relative dominance over Pokémon can allow conventional spellcasters to save their powers for use against non-Pokémon foes. Pokémasters can eventually heal their own Pokémon fairly effectively, thus limiting their use for Clerics - however, they cannot heal themselves. As a result Pokémasters are sometimes seen to be both cowardly and ungrateful by their non-Pokémon companions. The NPC Pokemaster Starting Ability Scores: :Str 10 Dex 14 Con 13 Int 12 Wis 8 Cha 15 Increased Ability Scores: :4th, Cha 16; 8th, Cha 17(19); 12th, Cha 18(20); 16th, Cha 19(23); 20th, Cha 20(24) Feats: :1st, Point Blank Shot; 3rd, Precise Shot; 6th, Rapid Shot; 9th, Spell Penetration; 12th, Iron Will; 15th, Far Shot; 18th, Improved Initiative. Class Features: :1st, Control Pokémon (Ex), Caster Levels, Train Pokémon, Pokédex (Ex); 2nd, Craft Pokéball, Heal Pokémon(Sp); 3rd, Subtype Specialization (Ex) (Fire); 4th, Increased Awareness (Ex); 5th, Speak with Pokémon (Ex); 6th, Craft Greatball (Sp); 7th, Type Specialization (Magical Beast); 8th, Transfer control; 9th, Advanced Pokémon Healing; 10th, Craft Ultraball(Sp); 11th, Store Pokémon (Sp), Recall Pokémon (Sp); 12th, Second Subtype Specialization (Air); 14th, Second Type Specialization (Elemental); 15th, Craft Masterball (Sp); 17th, Fast Recall Pokémon (Sp); 18th, Third Subtype Specialization (Earth); 19th, Third Type Specialization (Dragon); 20th, Subtype Mastery (Fire) Armor: :Masterwork Chain Shirt (1st-6th), +1 Chain Shirt (7th-10th), +1 Mithril Breastplate (11th-15th), +2 Mithril Breastplate (16th-20th). Weapons: :Morning Star: Normal (1st-4th), Masterwork (5th-10th), +1 (11th-20th). Shuriken (Ranged): 30 normal shuriken (1st-6th), 30 Masterwork and 30 normal (7th-20th). Potions: :2 cure light wounds (1st-3rd), 1 cure moderate wounds (3rd-6th), 3 cure serious wounds (7th-20th), 2 neutralize poison (13th-20th), 2 remove disease (13th-20th). Other Magic Gear: :2 Pokéballs (1st-5th), 2 Javelins of Lightning (2nd-4th), Cloak of Resistance +1 (4th-7th), 2 Greatballs (6th-9th), Mirror of Vanity +2 (8th-13th), 4 Javelins of Lightning (9th-20th), Ring of Deflection +1 (10th 15th), 2 Ultraballs (10th-20th), Bracers of Archery (12th-20th), Gloves of Dexterity +2 (13th-20th), Cloak of Charisma +4 (14th-20th), +2 Animated Large Steel Shield (15ht-19th), +3 Ring of Deflection (16th-20th), 1 Masterball (16th-20th), Pearly White Ioun Stone (17th-20th), Lantern of Revealing (18th-20th), Vibrant Purple Prism Ioun Stone (18th-20th), Tan Bag of Tricks (17th-20th), +4 Animated Large Steel Shield (20th). Pokémon by level: The Epic Pokemaster Legends tell of Pokémon trainers who capture Pokémon with powers undreamed of. These individuals earn the adulation and jealousy of thousands. Some are said to move on to compete in gyms beyond mortal comprehension - where the competition is literally godlike and whole worlds can hang in the balance. Your Epic Pokémaster is mostly a leader - not a fighter or a spellcaster. As such, feats like Epic Leadership, Epic Skill Focus (Handle Animal), and Legendary Commander should be top priorities. Of course, epic feats that improve your ability to capture and control Pokémon can be extremely useful - Double Team, Construct Pokémon, Fey Pokémon, Undead Pokémon, Extra Pokémon Mastery, and Epic Pokémon Control are all extremely useful to you. Like the Sorcerer or Bard, the Epic Pokémaster lives or dies by her Charisma score. While she has abilities that increase with Wisdom and Intelligence, and her Dexterity still determines her mastery of the all-important Pokéball - it is her Charisma that controls her access to the Pokémon themselves. And it is her Pokémon that set an Epic Pokémaster apart from the rest of the world. Other Options: The Pokémaster is also a user of thrown weapons, and thus archery feats such as Combat Archery or Swarm of Throws might be useful. Also remember that the Epic Pokémaster has a very high Caster Level and qualifies for Epic Item Creation. Pokémaster Clerics sometimes seek to attain the next level of closeness with their god, by capturing them in a Pokéball with the Deific Pokémon feat. Hit Die: d6 Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + Int Modifier Pokémon: The Pokémaster's caster level is equal to her class level. She can still only control a Pokémon of a CR less than her caster level (unless she has an appropriate mastery ability). Bonus Feats: An Epic Pokémaster gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of Epic Pokémaster bonus feats) every third level after 20th. Epic Pokémaster Bonus Feat List: Augmented Alchemy, Combat Archery, Construct Pokémon, Craft Epic Arms and Armor, Craft Epic Rod, Craft Epic Wondrous Item, Deific Pokémon, Distant Shot, Double Team, Efficient Item Creation, Energy Resistance, Epic Leadership, Legendary Commander, Epic Pokémon Control, Epic Prowess, Epic Reputation, Epic Skill Focus, Epic Spell Penetration, Epic Pokémon Mastery, Fey Pokémon, Forge Epic Ring, Improved Manyshot, Legendary Rider, Legendary Wrestler, Polyglot, Swarm of Throws, Uncanny Accuracy, Undead Pokémon, Unusual Specialization. New Epic Feats